Juego del destino
by yume25sora
Summary: Nunca se hubieran imaginado que compartirían algo más que un mismo campo de baloncesto. No obstante, ahora estaban unidos por cuerpo y alma. Un juego del destino al cual no estaban preparados (Aokise)- Mal summary


**Después de como mil años…..**

**¡!Feliz cumpleaños hiper-mega atrasado Tsukiko!**

**Se que me demore un siglo, pero bueno la intensión es lo que cuenta (?)**

**Espero que les guste :**)

* * *

¿Quién diría que el destino les jugaría de esta manera?

Eran completamente distintos. Sin embargo, la vida les jugo sucio y los hizo conocerse, y asimismo, enamorarse.

Nunca se hubieran imaginado que compartirían algo más que un mismo campo de baloncesto. No obstante, ahora estaban unidos por cuerpo y alma.

Un amor prohibido dirían algunos, otros nauseabundo. Pero nada de aquello les importaba, solo la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

Kise siempre admiró a Aomine desde lejos. Quería ser como él, igualarlo, y superarlo.

Por otro lado, el moreno apreció y estimó la presencia del rubio tras conocerlo durante la escuela media.

Desde ese entonces se convirtieron en compañeros y amigos. Pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas cambiaron.

Ya no se podía decir que era solo amistad lo que los rodeaba.

Miradas indiscretas, pequeños roces entre ellos, caricias tímidas.

Ni aún al separarse tras la graduación o por el brusco cambio de personalidad de Aomine, fueron capaces de frenar esos sentimientos.

Ambos sabían perfectamente el significado detrás de esas emociones que hervían en sus pechos cada vez que estaban juntos. Y sin necesidad siquiera de decirlo, comprendieron que era mutuo.

Eran jóvenes, imprudentes e ingenuos. Por lo que su amor floreció en secreto mientras asistían a Teiko.

Sin embargo, el moreno se alejó súbitamente de su amante de un momento para otro, como si su relación nunca hubiera existido siendo que aún lo amaba. Dejando dolido a Kise.

Lágrimas de un corazón destrozado fueron las que recorrieron las mejillas del rubio durante los primeros días. Ni los consuelos de Momoi fueron capaces de animarlo. Solo el tiempo fue capaz de cicatrizar sus heridas, pero no borrar sus sentimientos por Aomine.

Los dos sabían perfectamente que ya las cosas no podrían ser lo mismo.

No podían ser amigos como antes, pero tampoco los mismos amantes.

Aomine escondía su arrepentimiento de haberlo dejado, detrás de su tosca personalidad. Mientras que Kise se lamentaba de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberle insistido.

No obstante, ellos seguían conectados por lo mismo que los unió, _el básquetbol_.

Tras el partido entre Kaijō vs Tōō.

Ambos fueron capaces de enfrentarse uno al otro. No solo como jugadores de un equipo y por su deseo de ganar. Sino que también pusieron en juego sus anhelos y sentimientos.

Kise siempre había deseado superar o igualar al moreno. Que este lo considerara un oponente digno, un igual. Pero a su vez, ansiaba recuperarlo a su lado.

Y lo consiguió.

Aún siendo vencido, y llorar por la derrota. De alguna manera logró abrir nuevamente el corazón de Aomine.

Solo para él como siempre había sido desde un comienzo.

.

.

Después del partido, sin decirse palabra alguna, se dirigieron al departamento del moreno.

Estaban solos. Las luces estaban apagadas y el silencio invadía el pequeño apartamento.

El rubio camino entre la oscuridad hacia la habitación de Aomine. Se sabía de memoria el camino debido a las innumerables veces que había ido en el pasado.

Todo seguía exactamente igual que antes.

Apenas dio un paso adentro del cuarto. El peliazul se abalanzó inmediatamente sobre él. Besándolo con pasión, y desabotonando lentamente la camisa de su compañero. Tras haber terminado con los botones le arrebató completamente la prenda al rubio, dejando su torso desnudo. Y posteriormente se quitó la suya.

Siguieron besándose durante un largo rato. Acariciando sus cuerpos y gozando del éxtasis que los inundaba. Hasta que ya no aguantaron más y siguieron adelante.

Aomine acariciaba el rostro sonrojado de Kise mientras se burlaba de los gemidos de este. Avergonzado, el rubio mordió la oreja de su compañero, dejándolo igual de sonrojado que él.

Se rieron juntos mientras se amaban.

Eran el uno para el otro

* * *

Muchos dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Por muy distintos que sean, por muy dolorosa y tortuosa sea su unión. Se amaban y nada lo podría evitar.

Ignorando todo aquello que los moleste y critique.

Caminando de la mano por las calles, demostrando que lo único que les importaba eran sus sentimientos por el otro.

Tan felices y enamorados como ningún otro.

¿Quién diría que el destino les jugaría de esta manera?

* * *

**Bueno puede que el fic no haya quedado muy bueno**

**Pero para ser honesta no tenía idea que escribir acera de esta pareja**

**(Derretí mi cerebro como por dos meses pensando)**

**Así que ojala les haya gustado**

**Y me alegraría mucho si pudieran dejarme alguna review con su opinión**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
